The Wrong Change
by LILMISSS
Summary: After an insulting comment from her crush Seifer, Kairi tries to change drastically to suit him. However, someone's going to change her thinking...SoKai fluffy oneshot


**Summary: **After an insulting comment from her crush Seifer, Kairi tries to change drastically to suit him. However, someone's going to change her thinking...SoKai fluffy oneshot

* * *

**Hello, y'all! I _know _I should be updating my other stories, but I was at the playground playing with my hair in a trance-like state when I snapped out of it and got this idea! :D Though I know it sounds pretty vain when I said I was playing with my hair, but really, girls, you should try twirling it! It's so fun and addictive _especially _if you have long, smooth hair! Seriously!

* * *

**

"Why did you cut your hair again?" Seifer asked, as he stopped walking next to Kairi. He just huffed and crossed his arms in frustration.

Kairi took a lock of her hair. It was shoulder length, just the way she liked it. "I always do, Seifer."

The boy rolled his eyes, and stood up from the swings that the two were sitting on. Kairi just watched him with confused eyes. "I think it's _weird_."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "How so? I like it just the way it is, nothing wrong with that!"

"I mean, just _look _at all the pretty girls in the area. They have everything you have, but the one thing that sets them apart from you is their _long _hair." Seifer gave Kairi his trademark smirk. "I think you'd look _much _prettier with long hair."

He walked in a circle around her, examining her closely. "I think you should change the way you _dress_, too. You'd look _a lot _better next to me with a pink miniskirt, and a tank top, maybe. Something that shows your _flesh_."

The red-haired girl gripped the swing seat hard. "I _hate _pink!"

Seifer shrugged. "All the girls are doing it. Look at all the popular girls in school. They all have pink accessories. You shouldn't wear colours that are similar to _mine_, you know. It's just too...boyish."

Kairi scowled. "It's just _me_, Seifer. I _am _boyish and I happen to _like _it."

The boy shook his head forlornly. "C'mon, Kairi. Do it for me," he urged calmly, and he pulled her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "and maybe we'll bring this relationship of ours into the next level."

He then pulled away and walked off, leaving her on the sand, in her slacks and her large blue shirt, and her slippers. Stunned, confused and _hurt_.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora yelled, as he ran to her house. As usual, her mother was unsurprised when Sora burst into the house, grinned and waved at her, and then ran up to the room to find Kairi. He had been doing that for 15 years now, from diapers to boxers.

"C'mon, Kairi, let's go to the park! They just grew a _huge _tree, with tons of branches to climb on! We're gonna claim it right now!" Sora announced, as he barged into her room...to no avail.

It was...locked?

"Kairi?" Sora asked, as he knocked on her door. "Yo, Kai, it's Sora! S-O-R-woah!" He was quickly pulled into the room.

"Shut the door!" Kairi hissed. Sora did so, and that was when he turned around and saw her.

"W-Woah!" the brunette exclaimed, as he saw numerous shopping bags, already emptied, strewn on the carpeted floor. Its contents, skirts and several tank tops were all dumped on the bed. Kairi was holding on to a pink mini-skirt, and she was wearing her usual loose shirt, but with a denim skirt that barely touched her knees. The girl noticed Sora staring, and blushed softly.

"I-Is it _nice _on me?" Kairi asked, as she looked at herself forlornly in the mirror. "I think it looks sort of _weird _on me."

Sora plopped down on her bed, and picked up her new clothes. Pink, baby blue, _pink _and skirts, tank tops, _tube tops_.

"Are you going somewhere for _clubbing_?" he asked incredulously, as he tossed every clothes item to another part of her bed. He grimaced at all the skirts. "It's not...you know, _you_."

Kairi sighed. "Sora," she started, looking at him with her deep sapphire eyes that made Sora feel all warm and happy inside all the time, "you're my best friend; I can tell you _anything_, right?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, then nodded profusely, his brown bangs bobbing everywhere. "Y-Yeah, of course, Kairi!"

The girl smiled softly, and then she took in a deep breath. "O-Okay...you know Seifer, right?"

Sora gestured for her to sit down, which she did. "I know Seifer, alright," Sora muttered. He looked down at his hands, then widened his eyes and jumped off the bed. "He didn't _touch _you, did he?!"

Kairi blushed. "N-No! Sora, don't jump to conclusions here!"

The brunette heaved a relieved sigh. "Okay, Kairi...so what happened?"

"Well...he told me to...change," the girl started, and she looked at the pile of clothes resting on her bed. She picked out a few of them, and frowned. "Like, be more of a _lady_-like figure."

Sora gave her a confused expression. "Huh?"

"You know...wear _skirts _and look like a _lady_?" Kairi added, her eyes frantic; she wanted Sora to understand _exactly _what she was going through.

The boy again gave her a confused look. "Is it _puberty_?" he asked curiously, eliciting a frustrated groan from Kairi. Sora scrunched up his face in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"Seifer wants me to act like a proper lady, okay?!" Kairi yelled out exasperatedly, and Sora finally began to understand.

"Oh."

"Ugh, I'm so _sick _of this! All these _gross _outfits, skirts, _pink_? I'm so sick of it all, but I _have _to do this right?!" She began to get hysterical, grabbing the poor brunette by his shoulders and shaking him wildly. "You're my best friend; tell me what to _do_, Sora!"

"Okay, _okay_, Kairi! Chill!" Sora yelled, putting his hands on hers (which were still on his shoulders) and he sat her back down on the bed, seeing that she got so frustrated, she had stood up and grabbed Sora to stand as well. He ran his fingers through his hair, apparently in thought. Finally he spoke again, "Seifer's a _jerk_, don't listen to him, Kairi."

The girl scowled at her best friend. "I _like _him, Sora! Gosh, and he _knows_ about it!" At that moment, she settled down, trying to calm down, "A-And he said that if I wore _those _junk, we'd take our relationship to the _next _level! Don't you _know _how much that _means _to me?!"

Sora nodded. "Alot."

Ever since the year began, Kairi had been gushing about Seifer; his _perfect _hair, _perfect _body, _perfect _arms...it made Seifer sound like a _saint_ sometimes. Sometimes, Sora would just shut up and listen quietly, because if he were to comment, it'd probably be a bad one; the brunette didn't like Seifer's guts sometimes. He was Seifer's childhood _neighbour _when they were young; Seifer was always picking on Sora for playing with Kairi at the playground in the park. When the brunette finally moved away from Seifer to live near Kairi, Sora was thrilled.

But sometimes, Sora would comment, now and then, dropping subtle hints that Seifer was not suited for Kairi; he would not stand to see Kairi stoop down to his level just because she likes him.

And right now, Sora was making a new type of reaction to 'When Kairi talks about Seifer', and it was called 'Insult Seifer directly'.

"Look, Kairi, if Seifer's..._the one _for you, he wouldn't make you change!" Sora pointed out, hoping that Kairi would just realise that Seifer was an _idiot _to try and change Kairi, because Kairi was Kairi and Sora loved her just like that, and unless Kairi wanted it extremely badly for a good reason, Sora would _never _allow such a change.

_Never._

Kairi frowned. "He _is_, Sora! I've been having this insane crush on him since this year! I _want _this, Sora!" She pulled her knees to her chin and rested it there, her eyes narrowing, "I _need _this..."

"No, you _don't_, Kairi! You're just _you _and you shouldn't change just because that _jerk _wants you too be like those girls who flirt with other _jerks _like _Seifer_! You know that _true _love isn't based on appearance; it's about how much you _care_ for the other person. You don't love a person because he's hot and stuff like that, you love someone truly because..." Sora paused, and then he whispered out softly, "because she's herself, just the way she is..." He looked at her curled up figure, and his eyes softened.

Kairi looked up at Sora, his truthful eyes shining. Sapphire to sapphire. "But I like Seifer because he's him."

The brunette scowled. "He's not worth it if he wants to be your boyfriend but wants you to change."

"Then what _can _I do, huh? _Forget _about him?" Kairi hissed.

"Exactly! Because I know that out there, there will be _tons _of other guys who are just..._waiting _for you. Those other guys will love you no matter how you look; whether you're in pink or your favourite blue, whether you're in a skirt or in your pyjamas, they _don't _care, because all that matters to them is _you_, Kairi!" Sora yelled back, trying furtively to convince her.

"Name _one _guy who's capable, Sora! Someone that I know!" the girl challenged angrily.

Sora glared at her. "I don't know about all the other guys at school, but I know that _I _will love you no matter what! In fact, I already _am _in love with you!" He clenched his teeth and ran out of her room, not bothering to close the door.

* * *

The brunette walked down the stairs angrily. He yanked open the door and was about to walk out of it when he realised that _someone _was right in front of him.

Fuu and Rai were behind Seifer, that gigantic block of _jerk_.

"Seifer, Fuu, Rai; hello," Sora greeted, forcing out a smile even though he knew that he didn't _want _to. Here was the boy Kairi had a huge crush on for ages. Here was the boy who ripped out her heart and kept it for his own. Here was the boy who fooled Kairi, his _best _friend, his _loved _one, that she wasn't _good _enough for him.

The brunette pushed the thoughts aside, shaking his head quietly as he attempted to slide past them. "Woah, _woah_, man. Sora, don't you wanna have a _chat _with your _ex_-neighbour, the _jerk_, maybe?" Seifer asked, as he smirked. He had a lollipop stick in his mouth for some apparent reason, Sora thought dumbly, before he smacked himself mentally for even _noticing_. He placed a rough hand on Sora's shoulder. "Maybe an apology would be fine."

"I don't bow down to people who think _oh-so _highly of themselves, y'know," Sora replied, as he shoved Seifer's hand away from his shoulder. "and I most definitely _won't _apologise for calling you a jerk, simply because you _are _one, Seifer."

His two followers scowled at him, but Seifer simply laughed. "Oh, _Sora_, appearances _do _matter now, in this society of ours. And speaking of appearances, I was just dropping by to take a look at Kairi's new clothes." He took a deliberate moment to pull out the lollipop stick in his mouth, before he dropped it on the ground and smirked lecherously. "She's pretty _hot_, y'know."

"Shut _up_, Seifer!" Sora yelled, as he lunged forward, only to be taken down and pinned to the ground by Fuu and Rai. The brunette struggled vainly, kicking at nothing at all, and squirming and wriggling.

"Aw, is Seifer too _tough _for you?" said person asked, laughing as he stepped over the brunette, before delivering a simple kick to Sora's abdomen, causing him to yell out in agony. "I take that as a _yes_, Sora?"

"Sora!" Kairi yelled out, as she looked at Seifer, then at Sora. She then realised she was wearing one of the denim miniskirts.

"Why, _hello_, Kairi," Seifer greeted, stepping over Sora again to examine Kairi one more time. He grinned at her. "You look _fantastic _now."

Kairi blushed instinctively. "T-Thanks," she said, but she looked at Sora again, "but could you please let Sora go?"

Fuu and Rai looked at Seifer, who simply shrugged, and at once, the two got up from the muddy grass. Sora got up, his face streaked with mud. His angry frown looking right at her. Hurt, hatred, anger.

Seifer ambled over to Kairi, and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to blush again. She was staring at Sora.

"Looks like I won," Seifer noted, and he kissed Kairi's cheek sloppily. Sora simply growled at the bully.

"You know, Kairi," Sora started, "that if someone truly loves you, they would accept _every_ final decision you make and support you," he walked away, and narrowed his eyes at the red-haired girl, "and the only reason why they argue with you is because they actually give a _damn _about you."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and shrugged. "Even if you wanna change really badly, I wouldn't have minded, but your reason for change was entirely _wrong_."

Seifer scoffed. "Whatever, Sora. Shut your corny _crap _about all this and just _run along_, okay?"

The brunette didn't respond to that; he just glanced at Kairi and then he briskly walked off, not bothering to even _look _at her.

* * *

Sora sighed, as he looked at his bright yellow shoes, watching it drag the sand, drawing circles and ovals and squiggly lines. He sat down on the swing seat, and frowning he started to push himself forward and backward on the swings.

The brunette looked his gloved hand, and then he lifted his hand from the chain that held the swing seat suspended. It was his and Kairi's engraved names, when they promised each other that they'd be best friends _forever_.

But best friends would listen to each other's decision and at least _think _it through...

Silly, naïve Kairi.

"This is useless...ugh!" Sora yelled in exasperation, as he angrily jumped off the swing, and pushed the swing away from him like the swing had offended Sora in some way. He scowled at the swing as it rocked back to him, hitting him gently on his butt, as though in some way it was trying to coax him back onto the swing.

"Hmph!" Sora huffed, as he reluctantly sat back down on the swing. He soon started watching idly at the clouds, remembering how Kairi used to lie down next to him when they were young, pointing out which clouds looked like bunnies, or which one looked like a cat with Sora's hair.

For a moment, he was lost in his own little world, the world with Kairi next to him twenty-four seven, just watching the clouds from his swing seat.

He felt someone gently push him on the swing seat, but he ignored it until the gentle push turned into an angry shove. Instantly, Sora fell off the seat, landing in the sand. The sand puffed up, and it looked like brown smoke engulfing him.

"Urf!" Sora yelped, and he rolled sideways only to be staring at Kairi, straight into her eyes. "K-Kairi?!"

"Hey," she said, and she plopped down on the swing seat herself. Sora noticed that she had a change of clothes. She smiled at him softly, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not really," the brunette replied, and he sat down in front of her cross-legged. "What brings you here?"

Kairi grinned. "I came here...so that you could push me on the swing."

"Oh, fine," Sora shrugged, and he grudgingly stood up behind her. He rocked the swing gently, just the way she liked it, before he started to push slightly harder.

"Why didn't _Seifer _come along?" Sora asked, as he continued pushing her. His eyes weren't angry; just curious.

"Because...I broke up with him after you ran off," Kairi stated, as she attempted to look behind him. She couldn't, so she let go of one hand, and turned around. Just as the swing swung to Sora's end, she lost her balance on the seat and was thrown out of her seat, hurtling into Sora.

"Gah!" Both Kairi and Sora yelped out, and Kairi realised that she was in between Sora's sprawled out legs. Her back was facing his chest.

The girl blushed, and tried to hide her face with her hair. "U-Uh, sorry! I-I'll get up now-"

"Wait," Sora said, as he held her down by gently wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder lazily. "I like it this way."

Kairi tensed up, but then she felt a strange, _comforting _warmth coursing through her body, just by being near him. She eased completely, leaning into Sora.

"So...why did you catch up with me, anyway?" the brunette asked, as he swept away Kairi's hair, tucking it back behind her ear.

"I already told you, Sora. I wanted you to push me on the swing," she responded, as she tilted her head towards Sora, his nose touching her cheek.

"I would've believed that if we were 10, y'know," Sora mused thoughtfully. He didn't need to speak so loudly; his mouth was just inches away from her ear. "But no, I don't believe you one bit."

Kairi chortled. "Of course you don't. I was just testing you." She sighed, and Sora could whiff out her lunch, which was pretty gross in a romantic sort of way. _Chocolate cake_.

"I...don't know. I just...didn't fit right with Seifer, I think," Kairi said, and she started to trace out Sora's kneecap for no apparent reason. "We just don't fit together, y'know?"

Sora nodded his head, even though he had his chin on her shoulder. "Okay...I _guess _I can be satisfied with that answer."

The girl smiled. She turned around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, for not listening to you," Kairi whispered. She leaned forward to Sora. "and I think...we both want _this_."

She slowly closed her eyes, and her lips eventually met Sora's. The brunette just widened his eyes, then he decided to enjoy this kiss. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her in even closer.

Kairi soon pulled away, blushing deeply. "Yeah, I guess I wanted _this _change."

"Huh?"

The girl simply giggled as she took Sora's hand. She intertwined them. "Being with you as _more _than best friends, instead of just _being _best friends. That's a change, you know."

"R-Right. Okay then!" Sora proclaimed, seeing that no one was around in the park except for the two of them. He jumped up and he pulled her up with him. "Since we already made a big change, let's go back to our originals. You push!"

He then jumped into the seat, grinning as her as he puckered his lips up. "C'mon, Kairi, what are you waiting for?"

Kairi simply grinned back.

_Some things will change, but we wouldn't.

* * *

_

**OMG I'm FINALLY DONE! My first SoKai oneshot! :D**

**R&R!**


End file.
